


A Home Away from Home

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Wes makes his way through Route 11 and meets Aarune who teaches him about Secret Bases. A surprise happens as he settles into his new base and something horrific follows that reminds Wes of his past.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Home Away from Home

With the absence of Wally, things were much more quiet.

It's for the best, really. Wally doesn't need to get involved with anymore of Team Magma's business and at least Brendan was with him now, cheering him on as he challenged Flannery.

He's a capable trainer and Wes has no doubt in mind that he'll win.

He may have had to split with Wally, but his Umbreon and Espeon were always good to have by his side as they accompanied him outside of their pokeballs on Route 11.

Though it alarmed Wes when Espeon stopped walking and stared warily at a tree. Before he could go investigate a man appeared with a Flygon.

"Pst, hey!" The man gestured for Wes to come over as he came somewhat out of hiding. "You seem like a man of travel yourself!"

Wes looks between his Pokemon; Umbreon tilting his head at the strange guy and Espeon listening to Flygon happily chatter to her. Well.. Guess there isn't any harm to it. Plus he's intrigued by whoever the stranger is, seeming as if he had something important to share.

"Nice to meet you! You look like a man of adventure, allow me to introduce myself! I'm Aarune!" The man gave a grand bow and immediately straightened back up. "I'd like to pass on a secret to a fellow traveler."

_ Oh? Guess it was good to be curious in this case _ .

"There's a move called, "Secret Power" that upon using the attack it has additional effects depending upon where it's used! For example if you used it in water your Pokemon's attack would be water-type as well."

Huh, that may come in handy someday.

_ "And  _ it can also be used to make a Secret Base."

"Secret base?"

"Yes!" Aarune exclaimed happily. "May I teach one of your Pokemon Secret Power?"

Well, he doesn't see any problem with it. Plus he's pretty interested in getting his own secret base if it means not having to sleep at a Pokemon Center or doing a lot of camping.

"Espeon?" Wes looked down at his psychic type who nodded up at him and smiled, proudly walking over to the traveler. Aarune used a TM on Espeon then when they were through Espeon ran back over to Wes and did a battle stance as if ready to try out the new move.

"Attack the tree next to us by using Secret Power!" 

Various small green orbs appeared around Espeon, and when she raised her head up it sent the wave of orbs at the tree then a sudden large sturdy vine dropped down from the tree. 

"Good job girl!" Aarune praised his Espeon and began climbing the vine with his Flygon flying above him. "Come check it out!"

Wes followed along, feeling Umbreon and Espeon jump on either side of his shoulders, latching on as he climbed up the vine. Upon reaching the top and entering the base he noticed the floor was entirely made up of wood, with strong sturdy vines surrounding the room and leaves scattered above and below the vines.

"You can place different objects in your base and you could really make it into a 'home away from home'." Flygon nudged his head against Aarune and he smiled at the awe on Wes's face by the new discovery.

"I suppose we should be heading out now, I bid you farewell, fellow traveler!" Aarune began to climb down the vine but before he left he offered up one more piece of advice. "You should visit Fortree City sometime! That's where you can buy plenty of decorations for your Secret Base!"

"Thanks for the tip!" Wes yelled back as Aarune climbed his way down the vine and he let out a content sigh as his eyes roamed around the room. Espeon and Umbreon jumped off of him, and when Wes took a seat on the floor they both curled up on either side of him, clearly very relaxed by the new setting.

"Guess we finally have somewhere to call home, or at least an outdoors one." Wes scratched behind their ears and stretched out, opening up his bag to let his Pokemon Egg rest on his lap.

It's nice having a place of his own, even to the point where he actually feels giddy about it. But him, Espeon, Umbreon and so many of his Pokemon deserve it. They've been through enough already.

Actually, he wonders if Steven has his own secret base.. Aarune seemed pretty selective about it, unless he did that to most travelers that came along his way.

Well, maybe he could show Steven his own base whenever he may run into him again.

_ Crack. _

A sudden shake pulled him from his thoughts and to his surprise the Pokemon Egg sitting on his lap began to shake back and forth as it kept cracking. There was a sudden bright glow that had Wes and his Pokemon shielding their eyes away, and when he lowered his arm there was a newly hatched male Wynaut on his lap.

"Wynaut?" The Pokemon tilted its head, looking around the room before he turned around to Wes looking completely confused. Wes smiled down at the psychic type and rummaged through his bag until he found an Oran Berry for the newborn. 

"Wyn!" Wynaut jumped up in excitement as it smelled the berry he offered, and happily munched down on it, tossing the last bit of it into his mouth. 

Wynaut rolled over to nuzzle his head on Wes's arm and Wes adjusted himself so he could hug Wynaut, Espeon and Umbreon who wanted to cuddle up beside him.

"Welcome to our family." Wes smiled warmly at Wynaut, patting his head and felt content lying there with his Pokemon, ready to get some rest after a long week of traveling..

A terrible rumbling shook the four of them awake and a loud thunder echoed across the room. Wes immediately jumped up and put a frightened Wynaut into a friend ball before he raced outside with his other two companions.

After climbing down the vine Wes stared in shock by how dark the sky had gotten. That was more than odd to see, it was  _ alarming. _

Minutes ago the sky was clear blue, barely a cloud in the sky with the sun beaming down on everyone. 

Now it was just pitch black with an ominous air to it..

Above Mauville City a glowing blue hole opened, and Wes could only watch in horror as a mysterious shadow was coming through the hole.

Seeing something like  _ that  _ brought up a lot of awful memories for him. Back when he lived in Orre, when he went to The Under there was a Pokemon he  _ barely  _ managed to capture that came through something similar like he was seeing now.

Later on it was Professor Krane that told him the thing he encountered came through something called an Ultra Wormhole. The last time he battled such a thing it slipped through his fingers and retreated back to its world, no longer terrorizing their world with reckless destruction.

All Wes could do now was watch as one of his worst nightmares ascended from the sky and went crashing into Mauville City..

Of all times now an  _ Ultra Beast  _ had to show up.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't expecting the ending either, but the concept of UB's exploring more than Alola is interesting! Thanks to my requester for the idea/prompt, as always credit goes to them! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
